


Framed

by thewightknight



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, being sneaky, jack is suitably embarrassed, mug shots, phryne is up to mischief again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: While looking for a case file that Jack has hidden from her (troublesome man!), Phryne finds something interesting in his desk.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	Framed

**Author's Note:**

> We're rewatching the series (again) and last night my munchkin wondered out loud what happened to the mug shots Hugh took of Phryne in The Green Mill Murder. So here we are.

Jack was being his usual irascible, uncooperative self, but that had never stopped Phryne before. She slipped into his office without anyone noticing, gently closing the door behind her. She didn’t have much time before he noticed her absence so she needed to be quick.

The file on the Brown murder wasn’t on his desk—she’d already casually flipped through the stacks of papers there and he hadn’t stopped her. Probably because he knew what she was looking for, and knew that she wouldn’t find it there.

Phryne sat in his chair and started opening drawers. It wasn’t in the center one. That just had some blank notebooks and pencils, as well as a tin of hair cream. She couldn’t resist opening it and sniffing, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at the familiar scent. Putting it back and closing that drawer, she started on the ones on the left side. There were files there, but none of them were the one she was looking for. Of the two drawers on the right, one was locked. The other held more files, but again, not the Brown file. So that left the locked drawer.

She had chosen a pant suit today, a stylish cream number. That had made it a challenge, as normally she’d simply lift her skirt to access the slim blade she kept sheathed in her garter. A little clever alteration by Dot had solved the problems. The pocket was now useless for storing anything, but that’s what purses were for anyways. Removing the bottom seam allowed her to slip a hand in and access the blade.

It only took a few seconds to jimmy the lock. She replaced the knife in its sheath, then opened the drawer with a triumphant smile. This drawer contained a tin of Jack’s favorite biscuits, as well as two files, one of which was the Brown case. Helping herself to a biscuit, she flipped through the file, shaking her head.

“Still haven’t followed up on the maid, Jack. When will you learn?” Closing the file, she put it back. Before shutting the drawer, her curiosity got the better of her. She pulled out the second file and opened it. Her eyebrows shot up as she saw the picture on top of the stack in the file.

“You sly dog, you,” she says, flipping through them with a smile.

In this second folder were the mug shots of her, the ones Hugh had taken all those months ago. There were a few finger smudges on some of the corners.

Voices sounded from outside the hall and she brushed the front of her blouse, hoping there weren’t any telltale crumbs. Taking two of the photos, she flipped one over so they were back to back, and slid them inside the back of her pants, smoothing her jacket down over them. As the door handle began to turn, she sat back in the chair and put her feet up on Jack’s desk.

“Ah, there you are,” she said before Jack could begin to speak.

“Miss Fisher,” he said, giving her that look, the one that said he knew she’d been up to something and he knew he should ask but also knew he’d be sorry if he did. “You shouldn’t be in here.”

“No, but when has that ever stopped me?” She smiled that smile that always made the corners of his mouth twitch in spite of himself.

“No need to see me out. I was just leaving. I hope you’ll follow up with Ms. King. Unless you’d like me to take care of that for you?”

He denied needing her help, as usual. Not wanting to be caught out, she made her excuses and sashayed out of his office, and then the station.

Once she got out into the street, she retrieved the photos. Didn’t want to crease them. She had plans for these prints.

Several days later, with the case resolved (and, as usual, thanks in no small part to her efforts), Jack stopped by for a drink, as was his wont. Mr. Butler showed him into the sitting room, where two drinks waited. Jack took one and lifted it to his lips, then froze. Staring at him from the wall across from his favorite chair were two new framed photos. He took a step towards them, eyes squinting as he examined them, then widening as realization struck.

“Ah, Jack. Lovely to see you this evening,” Phryne said. She’d been waiting just outside the room, waiting for him to notice the photos. His reaction was everything she could have hoped for.

Jack jumped when she spoke, the drink sloshing over the rim of his glass and splashing his knuckles. Phryne tsk'd, and took the glass from him as he fished for his handkerchief with his dry hand.

“Do you like my new art?” she asked as she waited, a perfect picture of innocence. She just happened to be wearing the same blouse that she’d had on that evening so many months ago.

“Very nice,” he said, refusing to be baited. Putting away his handkerchief, he held out his hand for his drink.

“Do you think I should retain the photographer?" she asked, taking a sip from the glass instead of giving it back. "I think he captured me quite well.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged, knowing your habits,” Jack said as he claimed the other drink from the tray.

“Oh, Jack! You say the nicest things,” Phryne said, raising her glass to him.

Jack tapped his glass against hers with the soft clink of crystal against crystal, before raising it to his lips. The glass only partially hid his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
